


the corruption of johnny seo

by loeylane



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Corruption, Exhibitionism, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Sexual Inexperience, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Sticky, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, Whining, inexperienced johnny, lapslock, pee mention, ppl spell cum like that lol ok, ten corrupts johnny, this sucks but pls read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeylane/pseuds/loeylane
Summary: ten just wanted to teach johnny how to get off,





	the corruption of johnny seo

**Author's Note:**

> heY so corruption my dudes  
> thank u to my pals [ denji ](https://twitter.com/ttensfw) [ charly ](https://twitter.com/thirstydom) and [ honey ](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) for inspo and just being gay with me yall real ones

“johnny it’s just porn it’s not like we’re watching a snuff film,” ten said fingers dancing across the keyboard in front of them. 

“i know. i just,” he trailed off. 

“have you never. OH MY GOD JOHNNY you’ve never watched porn? have you ever jerked off before?” johnny turned his head cheeks going pink nodding slightly into the pillow behind him. 

“oh sweet sweet johnny. what better than to do it with a friend,” ten said clicking onto the video. johnny’s cheeks were still tinged pink as he side eyed the screen. some overused plot of hot housewife and delivery guy. but it made johnny hard quicker than he would have liked. he was almost embarrassed until he glanced at ten. his cheeks flushed and hand under the blanket moving steadily. 

was johnny just supposed to touch his dick. he hadn’t ever done this. was he supposed to yank it around like this girl on screen was doing. he was freaking out. what if he didn’t jerk off right and ten made fun of him. 

“johnny get out of your head. just get off dude,” ten whispered his voice was airy now. they looked at each other ten’s eyes were glassy. 

“i- don't. i don’t know what to do ten,” johnny’s voice betrayed him coming out as a whimper. 

“johnny you’re so cute. i can show you, if that’s okay?” johnny bit his lip but nodded in agreement wanting to learn how to jerk off. ten smiled pulling the blanket down showing his black briefs tight against his hard cock. johnny thought he was red earlier but he was scarlet now. 

“okay, now it’s really easy. just have to find your rhythm,” johnny nodded pulling his side of the blanket down. showing ten how the head of his cock peeked out from the waistband of his gray sweatpants. he was already leaking onto his lower tummy a line of precum connecting the head of his cock to his stomach. ten couldn’t help but think he was cute. 

“do i just grab it? do i rub it?” johnny said watching how ten massaged himself over his briefs. ten chuckled looking a johnny through his eyelashes. 

“you can, darling, just do what feels good. most people wrap their hand around like this,” ten demonstrated pulling his cock from his underwear to wrap his hand around the base. ten lets out a puff of air at the skin on skin contact. “like this john, and just up and down.” 

johnny nods shuffling around quickly to pull his sweatpants off making ten laugh. johnny lays back next to ten their thighs touching. the video plays in the background terribly fake moaning filling the room while johnny shifts around figuring out his next move. 

“well if you don’t start i’ll do it for you,” ten jokes. but johnny’s breath catches laughing nervously finally taking his cock in his hand. he did what ten was doing. or what he thought ten was doing. peeking at the closed eyed boy beside him. hand going fast and rough on his cock. johnny wondered if this was supposed to feel good. it just felt odd but he concentrated trying his best. eyes squeezing together yanking his cock around like a shake weight. 

ten on the other hand seemed to be in heaven, from johnny’s perspective at least. his eyes were shut lightly mouth barely open breath coming out steadily. he would whine every few seconds and johnny could assure anyone it sounded better than whatever they were doing on the computer. ten’s hips would rise to meet his hand making him let out a moan. johnny didn’t realize he wasn’t even doing his very concentrated attempt at getting off. he was just staring at the angelic boy next to him. 

johnny’s eyes were wide so was his mouth. he didn’t know people could be in this much pleasure. he didn’t know people could do this to themselves. seeing his friend ten like this and the feeling it was putting in his tummy only made him harder. but he didn’t seem to know what to do. 

ten was only going deeper. his head tossing on the pillow sweat beading at his forehead. bringing his left hand up to his mouth licking it quickly. johnny wondered what he could be doing. ten’s legs spread rubbing against johnny’s. his finger going swiftly below all the action teasing himself. moving in circles at his entrance. johnny was so entranced he didn’t even realize ten had opened his eyes. 

it seemed that was all ten needed before he was shooting on his stomach and t-shirt. air puffed out of him as he came. milking his cock of the pleasure. he kept his hands where they were just sat like that eyes closed basking in his orgasm. 

“so why didn’t you get off?” ten asked. johnny was shocked. embarrassed his blush returned fumbling for the words. 

“i- i couldn’t. it didn’t feel good.” ten smiled eyes still closed. he looked so ethereal like that. 

“i can help you. if you want me too?” ten’s eyes finally opened glossy as he looked into johnny’s. 

“oh- uh- no it’s- it’s really fine.” johnny’s blush was so prominent now facing ten’s eyes head on. ten sat up turning to face johnny. 

“it’s only fair i wanna teach you johnny.” there was still cum on his stomach but johnny thought that made this hotter. so johnny just nodded. “it’s okay?”

“yeah i mean- just teach me. you know for the future and stuff.”

“unhuh, the future,” ten nodded dipping down between johnny’s legs. johnny has never seen something so slutty and his brain was fuzzy. his head was spinning what was ten going to do. “it probably didn’t feel good because you may have been to dry and rough, babe.” johnny can just nod his mouth is dry but he feels like he’s drooling all at once. 

“you always need lubrication,” as the words leave ten’s mouth spit drips from his lips onto the head of johnny’s cock. 

“holy fuck,” johnny whimpers head falling back but quickly shooting back up to watch what his best friend was going to do next. johnny has never even masturbated and now his best friend ten was between his legs “teaching” him how. ten grinned lifting his finger delicately touching the spit spilling over johnny’s cock. 

“once you’re lubed up start slow work yourself up,” ten said looking up at johnny with big eyes. gripping onto the base of johnny’s cock tightly going at a tantalizing speed. johnny thought he was going going to go into cardiac arrest. he had never felt anything this good. hand going up working the spit over his cock. 

“now if you focus right here,” ten said rubbing his palm over the head of johnny’s cock. “it will feel really good.” johnny just nodded trying to take mental notes but focusing on the boy in between his legs. ten continued working johnny up and johnny didn’t think he could get harder but ten proved him wrong. occasionally grazing the head of his cock teasing and toying with him. johnny jerked his hips up. fucking into ten’s warm hand letting out a breath. 

ten looked up at johnny. his eyes shut, hair sweaty and messy against his forehead, hands grabbing at anything his thighs the bed, his cheeks were pink and puffed out. if ten thought to much he would think he was in love. but he was teaching johnny now. how had his older american friend never jerked off? that wasn’t a question for now. he should make him cum. 

“will you touch me like you touch yourself.” johnny blurted out cheeks pink. ten quirked his head to the side hand still working johnny’s cock not focusing on anything in particular. 

“what do you mean?” 

“like how you touched down there,” johnny said looking away. ten smiled johnny was like a untouched flower and he couldn’t help but want to ruin him. ten brought his hand up licking his finger the same way he did earlier. 

“like this? right here?” ten questioned innocently. touching exactly where johnny had asked. toying with his entrance johnny didn’t think he could like something so much. the hand on his cock and the finger circling his tight brown hole. johnny couldn’t hold his whines back anymore letting them all go at once grabbing at the blankets beside him whimpering and eyes damp. he was so stimulated it was so strong. the only other sound filling the air was the slick noise of ten’s hand on his cock. 

“ten, i think i’m going to pee,” johnny said embarrassed. ten just laughed air blowing out over johnny sending him over. exploding. ten aimed his cock onto his face catching johnny’s cum on his lips and cheeks. he continued milking johnny’s cock. overstimulating his sensitive cock. slick and wet sounds filled the air as johnny whined. 

“ten, ten, too much,” johnny whimpered twisting his hips grabbing at ten’s hand. 

“hmm,” ten stopped his movements but kept his hands on the boys cock. johnny opened his eyes just in time to see ten licking his lips tasting johnny’s cum. johnny saved that for later maybe for when he did this alone. ten finally sat up cleaning up his face with the tissues beside the bed. johnny stared at him would they be awkward now. ten had just tastes his cum. 

“so did you learn a lot?” ten said as he sat back beside johnny. johnny nodded embarrassment setting in. “okay you can’t be shy and make it weird i just borderline sucked your dick.” johnny laughed embarrassment fading. 

“learned so much thank you tenny. what would i do without you?” 

“live with blue balls?” ten joked johnny tossing his pillow at him. “we should uh do this again maybe? i mean if you want to.” ten said closing the computer the porn had long ended and been forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> so u made it through that mess ,,, lucky u  
> thank u again for reading ilu ilu ilu mwah 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/silkysuh)
> 
> [request](https://curiouscat.me/silkysuh)


End file.
